Within a network or a bus system, which includes different users connected to each other, suitable formats are selected for transmitting data. The data may be transmitted in frames or data packets, each frame including a defined amount of data. Certain networks may have a hierarchic order of users. It is thus possible that a selected user is configured as master to which the other users configured as slaves are subordinated and/or assigned.
During a conventional data transmission between a master and a slave, a so-called burst SPI, or a bundled serial peripheral interface, is used, which allows data, which are stored in frames, to be transmitted by bundles.